Kross family
Kross is the surname of a Human family, a member of which married a Dryad woman and had twin daughters, Isabel and Sophia Kross. The family was not considered particularly important until they were thrust into the forefront of Cartham's political and social world with their outspoken protest of the Interracial Marriage Ban, their involvement with the Dryad Sisters prophecy, and later the marriage of Zelda Kross to the Prince of Cartham, Liam Fischbach. Family history Early history The Kross family has been historically Human. However, a male member of the family had twin daughters with a Dryad woman. The family remained obscure and unimportant until the 1060s, when the family's involvement in the Dryad Sisters prophecy would come to light. Recent history In 1064, Human Assassin Krieger Soldner traveled to Mapleton in order to kill Isabel Kross, who he was led to believe was a dark mage. He decided to prove her innocence after seeing how she was mistreated by the Maple Dryads, and brought her to Cartham City. Krieger and Isabel were married in an unofficial ceremony in May of 1066, and after the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban, they were the first interracial couple to be married in an official ceremony. Krieger took Isabel's last name in order to avoid association with his former life as an assassin. The Kross' first son, John, was born in December of 1066, and their daughter, Caecelia, followed the following year in October. After the kidnapping of Caecelia five days after her birth, Isabel discovered that Krieger had continued working as an assassin, putting their family in danger. She vowed to not have more children. However, the arrival of Isabel's estranged twin sister Sophia would spur the immaculate conception of Zelda, who became known as the "Bringer of Peace" due to her family's belief that she was the result of the Dryad Sisters' prophecy. The following year, Sophia would marry Dryad Finn Woodall. Isabel and Krieger would have two more children, the twins Elizabeth and Freddie, and Sophia and Finn would have ten children; Heather, Hawthorne, Althea, James, Basil, Lavender, Orris, Ginger, Valerian, and Rosemary. Despite their relative renown, the Krosses would come to the forefront of Carthian politics and culture with the marriage of Zelda to Prince Liam Fischbach after the assassination of Fendrel and Helewys Fischbach. Zelda and Liam would produce the first female and halfling heir to the throne, Hyacinth Fischbach. Caecelia would return from the Ambersight Elves with her husband Ceodore Herriot, an Ambersight Elf, and have a single daughter as well, named Vesperia. John, on the other hand, fathered a bastard son named Albend with a young Stoneheart Elf named Luciele Desien. After learning of his son, John married Luciele and had four more children; Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin, and Adelaide. Family members * Adelaide Kross, daughter of John and Luciele * Albend Kross, son of John and Luciele * Althea Woodall, daughter of Finn and Sophia * Basil Woodall, son of Finn and Sophia * Caecelia Herriot (nee Kross), daughter of Krieger and Isabel, wife of Ceodore Herriot and mother of Vesperia * Ceodore Herriot, son of Cecil Herriot and Rosa Favre, husband of Caecelia and father of Vesperia * Ciaran Kross, son of John and Luciele * Elizabeth Kross, daughter of Krieger and Isabel * Finn Woodall, son of Seamus Woodall and Fianna O'Keefe, husband of Sophia and father of Heather, Hawthorne, Althea, James, Basil, Lavender, Orris, Ginger, Valerian, and Rosemary * Frederick "Freddie" Kross, son of Krieger and Isabel * Ginger Woodall, daughter of Finn and Sophia * Hawthorne Woodall, son of Finn and Sophia * Heather Woodall, daughter of Finn and Sophia * Hyacinth Fischbach, daughter of Liam and Zelda * Isabel Kross, daughter of a Human father and Dryad mother, wife of Krieger and mother of John, Caecelia, Zelda, Elizabeth, and Freddie * James Woodall, son of Finn and Sophia * John Kross, son of Krieger and Isabel, husband of Luciele and father of Albend, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin, and Adelaide * Krieger Kross (formerly Soldner), son of Slav Soldner and Aela Dova, husband of Isabel and father of John, Caecelia, Zelda, Elizabeth, and Freddie * Lavender Woodall, daughter of Finn and Sophia * Liam Fischbach, son of Fendrel Fischbach and Helewys Derwent, husband of Zelda and father of Hyacinth * Luciele Kross (nee Desien), daughter of Amos Desien and Mery Glattfelder, wife of John and mother of Albend, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin, and Adelaide * Orris Woodall, son of Finn and Sophia * Robin Kross, son of John and Luciele * Rosemary Woodall, daughter of Finn and Sophia * Seraphina Kross, daughter of John and Luciele * Sophia Woodall (nee Kross), daughter of a Human father and Dryad mother, wife of Finn Woodall and mother of Heather, Hawthorne, Althea, James, Basil, Lavender, Orris, Ginger, Valerian, and Rosemary * Valerian Woodall, son of Finn and Sophia * Vesperia Herriot, daughter of Ceodore and Caecelia * Zelda Fischbach (nee Kross), daughter of Krieger and Isabel, wife of Liam Fischbach and mother of Hyacinth Family tree Etymology Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Kross Family